


You're Beautiful

by sorryineverland



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, No Dialogue, Wolfgang Bogdanow-centric, based off of youre beautiful by james blunt, it's a lame one shot sorry im sorry if you dont like it, just dont be mean yall thank, reviews are appreciated since its been FOREVER since ive written anything, that song is perfect for every otp i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryineverland/pseuds/sorryineverland
Summary: He closed his eyes, memorizing her gentle smile and the exact emotions he had felt the instant they locked gazes. When he reopened them again, he was back in the almost empty bus on the busy roads of Berlin. He stored the memory away in a safe that no one could crack except for himself and refused to think about it anymore. He however allowed the other six to feel his heartache and their comforting touch.





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> ...hi
> 
> so I used to be sexydeatheater on here but I sadly had to close my old account for personal reasons but i'm back again and with Kalwolf this time :D
> 
> im so sorry for the very lame one shot but ive been wanting to write about these two since forever (last tuesday lol)
> 
> feedback is appreciated just don't be mean!
> 
> oh yeah and this one shot is inspired or based off of the song you're beautiful by james blunt

The bus is illuminated brightly with fluorescent lights, clashing wildly with the dark sky outside. The ride was fast yet very smooth that Wolfgang barely felt like he was moving, it felt as if he were floating on clouds. He closed his eyes to allow himself to be swallowed by this soft feeling. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, relaxing his tensed muscles. He had just taken out his uncle Sergi. Despite his accomplishment, his heart still felt heavy. He knew why but he refused to think about it.

He opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. The bus is still illuminated by the fluorescent lights but it was more crowded, with different looking people. He looked to his right and was met with a sea of brown skinned people. He looked to his left, his eyes scanning the bus, his heart hoping to catch a glimpse of those beautiful curly locks but his mind wisely advised him not to. Right as he was about to look away and focus on reality to return to Berlin, he saw _her._

She was standing, eyes not focusing on anything, hands holding the metal pole to balance herself. Her lips were painted in nude colored lip-gloss, they glistened under the lights. The dark orange blouse complimented her skin and the white skirt she wore highlighted her long legs. She was beautiful. He was breathless. He tried to call out to her, tell her _hey, I’m here._ But his voice was dry, as if he had swallowed a glass full of sand. He swallowed heavily to try again, ignoring his brain’s begging, but he caught himself when he finally noticed the long and slightly muscular arm resting on her waist. He didn’t have to look behind her to know who that arm belonged to but he did anyway and his heart stopped. She was held closely and protectively by her fiancé Rajan.

It’s extraordinary how his emotions changed from giddy, shy and in love to reserved, sad and envious. He did not regret killing his father, his cousin and his uncle but he wished that he came from a different family, a normal one. Because if he did, it would have been _him_ standing behind _her_ and laughing at whatever she had said. It would have been _him_ listening to her go on and on about medicine and ranting about how it’s unfair that some people can’t afford to pay the one thing that could keep them alive, how it is controversial to receive proper medical care if you’re poor. He wouldn’t know what to say about the medicine part but he would gladly participate with her with everything else. He would pay attention to everything she was saying, just like how he was doing right now. He would listen to her with tentative ears and with a small, soft smile on his lips. He could almost see himself standing a few feet behind her while she prays at the temple, he could hear them talking about religion and faith, he could almost smell the spices coming from her father’s restaurant downstairs. He can see them running around the snow in Berlin, he could hear the loud and joyful laugher coming from her and he could strongly feel his lips growing into a wide and bright smile that quickly turns into a grin.

He felt like he was dying. She was standing right there, not ten feet away from him. He could easily get up, walk up to her and tell her how feels about her. Tell her that she had never left his mind, how he would always think about her and wonder how her day went. Tell her about their future together and all about the things they would be doing. He wants to go up to her, take her hand and run, run and never look back. Run to somewhere where they’re both safe and free. Safe from PBO, safe from the goons that are after him and Felix and safe from the toxic environment he was in. They’d be free to live their lives however they please, from the judgment, free from being alone and free of being trapped.

But…Wolfgang has to accept the truth. That could never happen. He was dangerous and she was about to get married. He could never forgive himself if he put her life in danger and for someone to – he clenched his fist tightly. He shook his head to get rid of those disgusting thoughts and with eyes filled with longing, restriction and love, he looks at her one last time. Just before he would close his eyes and focus on Berlin, he saw her looking at him as if she had remembered something important. He saw the exact moment she froze in the middle of her sentence, tear her eyes away from Rajan and lock gazes with him. His body tense with anticipation, breathe held and heart beating faster and faster that he’s surprised it hadn’t exploded right then and there. She shyly looked down before looking back up again and giving him a small smile. In that moment, Wolfgang is sure that his heart had stopped and he had died. She was so beautiful and it pained him to see her. It felt like as if the world around them stopped in time. He no longer felt the movement of the bus, could no longer hear the chatter of the people and could not see anyone else but her.

He closed his eyes, memorizing her gentle smile and the exact emotions he had felt the instant they locked gazes. When he reopened them again, he was back in the almost empty bus on the busy roads of Berlin. He stored the memory away in a safe that no one could crack except for himself and refused to think about it anymore. He however allowed the other six to feel his heartache and their comforting touch.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumbler @fuckitsharam :D


End file.
